


Bumblebee Jumper

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel@killerweasel (Tumblr) wanted ( Gabe/Beelz something ridiculous and funny?)I asked if I could add a bit of my own stuff, they said yes, Aziraphale and Crowley gift the Lord of the Flies and the Archangel Fucking Gabriel with a jumper for their child Uri-Catch?It's a Bumblebee jumper~





	Bumblebee Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for writing https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558528 <3

First of their kind, Uri was a strange sight by Heaven and Hell to say the least.

A DemonAngel born of the two most powerful Celestial beings God had created!

Uri was their parents pride and joy, reputations to uphold or not!

They could litterally get away with murder AND Life and still be their parents sweet hellspawn with a halo~

As custom in this Human infested ball of unstable plates and inner core hotter than the sun was to gift expectant parents with something for their 'bundle of joy'.

Just so happens, Aziraphale was all too happy to bring this out and finding the two at the park, part of bringing Uri to the two by God Herself had its perks, he found Beelzebub holding zir Little Bee in zir arms, beaming though with the best emotionless face possible at zir childs wiggling happy motions.

Gabriel all the while actwd well beyond himself, poking their stomach to entice more giggles only for a hiccup which lead to a fly to come out of his child's giggling mouth.

Uri squealed happily as he buzzed away then cooed as something behind their parents came into view.

"What's got your attention now Little Be…. Ohhh its Aziraphale-" Gabriel groaned as he turned back and saw for himself why Uri was so happy even after the fly was gone.

Beelzebub hummed, tipped zir head backwards and blinked before returning to zir child, who only so new to the world, was more active than most baby humans.

Gabriel and Beelzebub were pleased by this to say the least. Their child was so new yet had some much already figured out! Humans were so very slow!

"I...I have a.. Birth gift-" "Late baby shower gift, Angel-" Came another's voice only to grab Beelzebub's attention this time and seethed, until Uri patting their zers face, gaining a small smile and nose boop before turning back to Crowley and huffed, "What a pleazzzzant zzzzurprizzze, you two-"

"Yes, a belated baby shower gift~" Aziraphale beamed and walked before the two and made a move for a magic trick, EVERYONE giving silent protests before Crowley miracles his Angels trick to work and watched his bright eyed lover bask as he brought forth from thin air before Uri, a jumper.

"Well look at that, a trick that work- I mean, amazing job Aziraphale, simply umm.. Astonishing…" Gabriel started but with a sharp look from Crowley, changed his tune as Aziraphale knelt before the Prince of Hell and zer child and gave a warm loving look as the baby pawed their gift eagerly.

"It'zzzz zzzuitable," Beelzebub said in their best emotionless voice, noting it was black and yellow with a strange set of wiiings on the back-

"Its, its well, a Bumblebee, you see… Your t..the Lord of… Well, flies yes but… But I thought.. Since Gabriel calls yo..you Bee.. Lord Beelzebub...Zeeer, it was… It was...fitting!?"

Crowley gave a gentle smile his Angels way as Beelzebub took the gift and snapped it onto their child, holding them up for all four to see.

Uri wiggled and chirped in their jumper, a small stinger on their rear, little hoodie for their head held little feelers with little pollon puffs at the end.

"So demeaning-" Gabriel started only to shrink as Beelzebub zerself glared at him and said pleased, "It fitzzzz~" Then nuzzled zer child upon the nose and bathed in their happy smile.

"It sure does, if… If like, Uri was a.. Like a.. Human child.. Not the child of Heaven and Hells BEST-I will be quiet now.." Gabriel whimpered as Beelzebub summoned flies to form around him, their angry buzzing sounding that of bees.

"I just thought it would.. Fit~" Aziraphale spoke softly and for a change, the Lord of the Flies gave him an approving nod and got up with zer child in zer arms, "Well, it hazz- It has been fun, but we must take our leave!"

Stepping aside, Aziraphale waved sweetly to Uri who babbled and wiggled their hand back his way before being tucked under Beelzebub's chin, their zir humming, Gabriel following close, slowly returning to his confident dumbass self as he watched Uri yawn and settle in for a nap.

Aziraphale held Crowley along the side and gushed, "Ooooh Crowley, isn't that just darling?"

"Ya… If you want a little biter that looks like two beings?"

"Crooowley!" Aziraphale purred and nuzzled his partner before musing aloud, "Would the Almighty be kind enough to Bless us with our own do you think?"

Suddenly a POOF and THUMP told Aziraphale Crowley had shifted into a snake, a very, VERY outcold love struck snake.

With a tender kiss as he lifted him into his arms, he began the other way out of the park and purred, "Maybe we'll be lucky, you'd be an amazing Father for sure, my Dear~"

Whether that was foreshadowing on Aziraphale's part of wishful thinking, Crowley only saw in his spinning snake head, his Angel cradling a small bundle as adorable as the Angel holding them~


End file.
